Chapter 456
Chapter 456 is titled "Demon From the Frozen Land". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 23: "Regrettable! The too Strong Space Pirate". Short Summary Brook explains about shadows and reveals that the zombies' weak point is salt. He then goes into explaining about his past (off screen). Back at the mansion, Luffy's shadow has been taken and Moria and Hogback discuss about putting the shadow into 'Number 900'. Before they enter the chamber where 'Number 900' is held, they learn about the intruders. Nami, Chopper and Usopp remain in Kumashi. Back at the bridge, the General Zombie are looking for Franky and Robin, but they are already gone and running up a flight of stairs. In Hogback's lab, Brook meets his zombie, Ryuma. At the mansion, Moria and his subordinates head into the chamber and 'Number 900' is revealed. Long Summary The chapter starts with Franky questioning why he should return back to the Thousand Sunny. Brook explains that Luffy's, Zoro's and Sanji's shadows have probably already been taken, so they would've been returned back to their ship. Brook goes on to explain that even if their shadows are taken, they will not die but lose consciousness for two days. Franky asks why they do not just kill them while they are down but Brook tells him that if the body dies, the shadow will die too so they ship them away and make sure they aren't killed as well as stopping them from being able to get their shadows back too. Brook then tells them that if all of the Straw Hats' shadows are taken, they will be sent adrift, so he hurries them to claim Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's shadows back. He then reveals to them that salt is the zombies' weak point because their power originates from a Devil Fruit, and salt has the power of the sea, so if they put it into zombies' mouths, the shadow will return to their owner, leaving the corpse inanimate. Robin questions how he knows so much, and Brook tells her that his shadow was also taken five years ago and was sent adrift. Fortunately, he woke up while he was being sent back and returned to the island to reclaim his shadow, but failed. He then mentions that he needs his shadow to fulfill his promise to a friend. Just as he is about to leave to try reclaim his shadow a second time, Franky holds him back and demands him to tell them the part he missed out. Back at the mansion, Luffy's shadow had just been extracted from him with a terrified Usopp, Nami and Chopper watching inside Kumashi. While Luffy's shadow is confused and struggling, Hogback mentions that he has been working on "Number 900" for a few years and it will be the strongest zombie ever created. Absalom and Perona state their dreams and Moria mentions he drew with Kaido, one of the Yonko, in the New World. He then calls out to his subordinates to head into the freezer while Absalom orders some Spider-Mice to put Luffy's body on the ship. Before they start, they give a report to him saying that Captain Tararan has been beaten and his shadow has been extracted, causing Hogback to panic. Hogback explains that Brook had been causing trouble, purifying all the zombies. Absalom and Perona both do not know what he actually looks like and Absalom states that he will have no trouble passing through the surveillance. Moria, however, does not seem to be troubled and tells them to do something about it, heading into the freezer. The Spider-Mice then proceed to put Luffy back onto the ship while Usopp, Nami and Chopper stay inside Kumashi and plan to take Luffy's shadow back when they get the chance. Back at the bridge, the General Zombies arrive on the scene and are surprised Tararan was defeated. Franky and Robin run up some stairs with Franky crying. At Hogback's lab, Brook encounters his zombie and asks his shadow to come back to him. At the mansion, Moria and his subordinates continue into the freezer and reveals "Number 900" is a large giant named Oars. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The zombies' weak point is salt. *Absalom and Perona's goals are revealed. *Moria mentions that a man named Kaido, one of the four Yonko, defeated him in the New World, ruining his dreams. *Moria's 900th zombie is revealed. *Brook encounters Ryuma, the zombie that has his shadow. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 456 it:Capitolo 456